User blog:SodaCat/Millstone - incipient
in·cip·i·ent inˈsipēənt adjective beginning to develop or exist ◌◌◌◌◌◌ 116 days before September 7th, 2007 Friday ◌◌◌◌◌◌ The information they gave us was legit. Wade didn't believe it was, knowing those two's reputation, but it ended up being a real address, and the party was happening. Party was set on the seventh, I think, of September. I know it was a Friday, 'cause I had shop that day, and I know that 'cause I saw the two greaseball idiots who knocked my sandwich outta my hand the first day and I remembered being real pissed about it. The bell rang, so I hopped that broken piece of wall by the shop before any of the throwbacks started shit with me, 'cause I didn't wanna get another black eye before the party and look bad for those public school girls. I already got one that ain't ever gonna heal--yeah, this one--'cause the capillary broke or whatever. I mean, not that those public school girls were really all that great looking, but you try being a single guy with a permanent black eye his senior year knowing he's gonna be at a party with chicks, even if they're not hot. Me and Wade were supposed to meet right by the parking lot 'cause he wanted help getting ready, as if we were chicks or something. He was there before me anyway, and if that wasn't enough to tell me he cut class again, he reeked of cigarette smoke so I knew he'd spent the period smoking with Trent. "You gotta start goin' to class, man," I said to him, shoving my fists in my pockets and knowing it was all gonna go in one ear and out the other, "I heard it's pretty important when you're trying to pass senior year." He rolled his eyes, and I knew it all already flew out of his head. "I don't care," he barked, all mad 'cause I was talkin' about school to him, "grades are retarded. How's one stupid letter gonna make me better or worse than someone?" We were walkin' back to the dorm, and one of those asshole nerds walked by, and heard him. Made the kid laugh, which ticked Wade off pretty good. "You're gonna tell me this fat fuck is better than me 'cause he got an A on his prissy little history project?" Wade snapped, shoving the kid down and making his glasses fall off and crack on the concrete. Spooked the kid pretty well, and I gotta admit I felt a little lousy for him. Just bad luck he had to be a bit of a jerk around Wade when he was in a crappy mood. He split outta there as soon as he could get up, didn't even take his glasses with him. "You didn't have to do that," I told him, checking the intersection in front of the gates to make sure no prefect was around that could've seen him, and then waved him through once I saw the coast was clear so we could make it to the dorm. Wade rolled his eyes at that, crossing his arms. "Yeah, and his mom didn't have to give birth to him yet no one's knocking down her door." I didn't argue with him at that point, 'cause he was getting an attitude and it was starting to piss me off, and I didn't wanna lose my wingman for the party tonight. And we definitely were gonna get in a fight if I kept pushing him--he was stubborn, and I guess I can be too. Maybe that's why we were such good friends. The dorm was pretty empty, which makes sense considerin' half the school was probably off campus already enjoying themselves at the carnival or on dates and stuff. All the same, that just gave us better privacy to be able to fix ourselves up nice without some dweeb calling us boyfriends or somethin' like that. "My sister thinks you should wear that dumb red button-up you wore to homecoming last year," he piped up when we walked into our dorm room, "said it was your color or some shit. Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." I listened good at that, 'cause I thought Wade's sister Christy was smoking hot. But I didn't say nothin' to him about it, 'cause you're not supposed to hit on your best friend's sister like that, especially if your best friend thinks she's the daughter of some other woman who his dad might've slept with. Judging by their birthdays, it'd make sense. We ended up looking like the same couple of jerks we always did, just a little bit better dressed than usual. Half of me wanted to go and find Wade's sister and try and see if she'd put some of that weird skin-color make-up on me to hide the black eye a little bit, but I knew he'd be against it. He didn't like her very much, and he'd never let me live it down if I wore make-up to the party. Neither of us knew anybody else that was going, so we just walked over to the Vale by ourselves. Russell and the guys were hanging at his house tonight--some gaming session--and nobody wanted to go to the party but us. I thought I heard a couple of the jocks and greasers sayin' stuff about goin', but we're not friendly with any of them so we had to go it alone. "Dude, I am gonna hook up tonight," he said all of a sudden while we were gettin' nearer to the address and hearing music pumping through speakers that probably cost more than me and my ma's apartment. "What makes you think that?" I shot back, feelin' like teasing him for annoying me earlier with the whole nerd thing. He gave me this look that told me he knew I was messing with him, so we just kept pokin' fun at each other as the party house came into view. Man, it looked wild. Public school kids and dropouts and even a couple of Bullworth kids all over the place, and a ton of chicks. I'm pretty sure the sodas were all spiked by the point we got there, and it wasn't even dark yet. We'd high fived before we walked into the house, already having agreed that we'd both find chicks to hook up with before the night ended. I still wish we'd just gone to Russell's instead. Category:Blog posts